


At the Hospital

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [3]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Burt's coma, Kurt meets someone at the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Hospital

It was evening and everyone else had already gone home but Kurt stubbornly sat on his father's bedside. He knew he'd have to go sooner or latter but he'd stay by his father's side as long as he could. Glancing at the clock he sighed. Quarter to eight… he'd been here since school let out almost five hours ago… he skipped Glee practice and he couldn't care less. He'd neglected his dad for music, now he was neglecting music for his dad. He gave a humorless smile. It was an unending cycle unless he took hold of himself and kept up a steady routine which included both… which he'd do as soon as his dad was okay again.

But… nothing was going to go back to "normal" ever again. His dad would have to start to eat healthy, finally, as Kurt ha been telling him for years already but he didn't feel like saying "I told you so" which he so often relished. He squeezed his dad's large, calloused hand in his much smaller, softer ones. He didn't want to let go of the only constant in his life aside from fashion which didn't count.

"Let's try one last time today dad," Kurt said hoarsely. "I'm holding your hand, dad. Squeeze it if you can, dad, please. Just curling your fingers would be enough for me." When nothing happened Kurt felt the tell-tale prickling behind his eyes and turned his face away, not wanting to cry again just before leaving home. He gathered himself and turned back to his dad with a smile. "You always were a little lazy, weren't you? This is the last chance for you to wake up today because if you wake up when I'm not here, after the first hour of you being awake, I'm not talking to you for a week, that's a promise. Now would be a good time to squeeze my hand or chuckle and tell me I'm being dramatic-"

"Well, boy sitting next to your unconscious father, you are being somewhat dramatic," an unfamiliar, British accented voice chuckled from the door, interrupting Kurt.

With surprising speed Kurt whirled around to look at the stranger who stood at the door holding a little, black haired boy on his hip. The man was in his early twenties, had black hair like the little boy, and brilliant green eyes, he was well built, not especially muscular but you could tell he would most likely win any fights he got into. The child on his hip looked about five and probably would make you underestimate the man. The boy's eyes were red, like he had been crying.

"What happened to him?" the man asked gently, nodding to Burt.

Kurt turned back to his dad. "Heart attack," he said plainly, not feeling the need to be polite to the stranger.

There was some scraping as a chair was pulled closer to the bed and Kurt more heard than saw the stranger sit next to him.

"We're here for Teddy's grandmother who also had a heart attack," the stranger told Kurt softly. "She's been unconscious for two weeks already and doctors don't think she'll wake up. It probably would be better for her anyway, if we just stopped the machines, at least she'd be with her husband, daughter and son-in-law in the after life. But she's old already. Your father on the other hand seems like he's a man in his glory. I'd say he wakes up inside the week, depending how long it has been since his attack."

"It's been nine days," Kurt answered the question left unasked. He didn't know why he had yet to tell the man to leave… but he kind of felt comforted, knowing he wasn't alone in the hospital.

"Then I'd say he wakes up in the next four," the man continued. "While my guesses aren't exact, they are most often true when it comes to people's health. I even guessed when Tonks, Teddy's mother, was pregnant before even she knew."

Kurt snorted. "What kind of people name their daughter "Tonks"?"

The man laughed. "Tonks was her last name. Her first name was Nymphadora and if anyone called her that they got punched. She got into law enforcement after school and from what I've heard she was a really good cop. Uncle Remus, Teddy's father, on the other hand was one of my parents' best friends and became a teacher and was one of the best teachers I've had. They both died over four years ago in a terrorist attack."

Kurt remembered hearing about the terrorist attacks in Brittan four years ago. No terrorist group had taken the "credit" for them but the group had obviously been caught since no more attacks had been made since May 2nd 2006.

"They weren't even the first ones I lost to the terrorists. My parents were specifically murdered by them because they spoke up against them. They died in 1989 when I was fifteen months old. I lost my friend Cedric to them when I was fourteen, he was seventeen. My god father died fighting them one year latter, and the person I thought as my grandfather the year after in June," the man continued calmly. "But watching Andromeda like that is harder than any of those because I have to watch her wither away and not be able to help her," he glanced at the clock. "Ah, I guess I've bothered you enough to remind you that you're not alone in the world despite what it may seem, and Teddy and I have to leave," he got up and dragged the chair back from where he took it. "If you wanna talk again, I'm most likely gonna be in room 324 during the visitor hours and after them in BreadstiX for an hour for dinner. You're welcome to join us at any given time."

Kurt turned to look at the man and a small smile found it's way to his lips. "Thanks. I'm Kurt."

The man smiled right back at him and Kurt noticed he had a dimple on his right cheek. "Harry. It's been nice to meet you Kurt and I hope to see you again," he adjusted Teddy on his hip and turned to go. When he was out of the door he sent Kurt one last glance and disappeared from the doorway.

The room felt empty when Harry and Teddy were gone and Kurt let his dad's hand go. He'd have to go now too, the visiting hours were over and his stomach was clawing at his insides for the first time since his dad's heart attack. He grabbed his jacket from the stand, glanced his dad one last time and left.

Not twenty minutes later he stood just outside BreadstiX and spotted Harry and Teddy in the corner booth. Hesitantly he went over.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"I'm glad you came Kurt. Now, what would you like?"


End file.
